


Do you think of me

by sterek74



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek74/pseuds/sterek74
Summary: Dopo aver salvato Derek dal kanima in piscina, Stiles comincia a pensare a a lui in maniera diversa. Come reagirà Derek quando si accorgerà del desiderio del ragazzino nei suoi confronti





	

Do you think of me?

 

Stiles era confuso. E non confuso nel modo in cui era solito essere. Quella sera qualcosa si agitava dentro di lui impedendogli di dormire. Il suo corpo continuava a mandargli degli strani messaggi che lui non capiva. Steso sul letto, con indosso solo i boxer, fissava il soffitto ripensando agli avvenimenti di quella sera. Era soprattutto ad un certo Alfa che i suoi pensieri correvano e a quando lo aveva tenuto stretto a sé in piscina durante l’attacco di quella specie di rettile mostruoso. Nonostante fossero rimasti in acqua per tanto tempo, poteva ancora avvertire l’odore di Derek su di sé. Un aroma indimenticabile che non solo gli aveva impregnato gli abiti ma anche le narici. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre la mano scendeva verso i boxer. Non era mai stato così vicino a Derek quanto in quei momenti e ora era confuso. Confuso e terribilmente eccitato. Si diede dell’idiota. Come poteva anche solo pensare di poter piacere ad uno come Derek? Bello e impossibile, per di più, un Alfa che poteva avere tutte le donne o uomini che voleva. E poi, a stento lo aveva salutato dopo il fattaccio. Figurarsi. Un tipo scontroso come lui che ogni volta che gli rivolgeva la parola era per rimproverarlo, insultarlo o anche solo per prenderlo in giro. Ormai aveva finito per abituarsi a quel comportamento, tanto che non si era meravigliato quando il lupo prima di lasciare la scuola, seguito da Erika, gli aveva lanciato una strana occhiata. Fece scivolare le dita oltre il bordo dell’intimo. L’erezione premeva contro la stoffa. Chiuse gli occhi e mosse la mano sull’asta ormai eretta, abbassò i boxer e ansimò, mentre scariche di piacere gli si propagavano dalla spina dorsale al cervello. Gli bastava immaginare due occhi del colore dei boschi perché l’erezione si incrementasse.  
“Stiles” fece una voce all’improvviso.  
Nel sentire il suo nome, il giovane umano scattò seduto, mentre il viso diventava porpora. L’oggetto dei suoi desideri era lì davanti a lui che lo fissava con un sopracciglio alzato.  
Non riusciva a credere di essersi fatto sorprendere a masturbarsi proprio da Derek. Poteva la sua vita essere più miserabile?  
“D- Derek?” ringraziò il cielo per non aver almeno pronunciato il suo nome. “Che ci fai qui?!” si rialzò i boxer, poi si portò un cuscino davanti per coprire l’erezione ancora pulsante. “Cazzo, non hai perso il vizio di entrare dalla finestra” lo rimproverò seccato di quella invasione della sua privacy.  
Ancora immerso nella penombra, Derek taceva e Stiles comprese che il lupo non lo aveva solo visto toccarsi, ma aveva anche annusato nell’aria l’odore della sua eccitazione. Avrebbe voluto sotterrarsi dalla vergogna.  
“Allora? Che ci fai qui?”  
“Io…” avanzò uscendo completamente dall’ombra in modo che Stiles potesse avere una chiara visuale del suo corpo. Indossava una maglietta chiara e sopra il solito giacchetto di pelle. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo sul suo fisico strizzato in quei vestiti fin troppo stretto, scendendo verso i jeans. Il cuore perse un battito, il giovane lupo sembrava sul punto di scoppiare, l’erezione premeva sul cavallo lasciando ben poco all’immaginazione. D’istinto Stiles si leccò le labbra, pentendosene immediatamente. Non avrebbe mai più avuto il coraggio di guardare negli occhi Derek.  
“Oh, grandioso. Ora è diventato uno sport di voi lupi mannari fare irruzione nella camera di Stiles, tanto a lui non dispiace. Certo” fare del sarcasmo era l’unica sua difesa in quel momento infernale durante il quale lui avrebbe voluto trovarsi ovunque tranne che lì con lui.  
“Grazie” mormorò venendosi a trovare davanti all’umano.  
Stiles lo fissò incredulo. Aveva sentito male o Derek lo aveva appena ringraziato?  
“Mi hai salvato la vita questa sera, se non fosse stato per te sarei morto” continuò il lupo imbarazzato. Non doveva essere facile per uno come lui.  
Stiles credette di impazzire. Derek Hale lo stava ringraziando e soprattutto sembrava del tutto sincero. “L’avrei fatto per chiunque” tentò di minimizzare, ma la verità era che quando lo aveva visto paralizzarsi per il graffio del mostro il cuore gli si era fermato. Aveva temuto di non riuscire a fare nulla, di non essere in grado di salvarlo da morte certa. D’istinto l’aveva spinto in acqua e lo aveva sorretto.  
Solo ora si rendeva conto di quello che provava. “Non mi devi ringraziare, non ti avrei mai lasciato morire” e gli occhi chiari si persero in quelli verdi del lupo.  
Avrebbe voluto fermare il tempo per poter continuare ad affondare in quel bosco.  
Negli occhi di Derek gli sembrò di vedere un lampo, una luce diversa. Un attimo dopo il moro gli s’inginocchiò davanti appoggiando una mano sulla sua, era bollente. “Davvero?” un sorriso lieve increspò le labbra. “Sai per un attimo ho pensato che saresti scappato a gambe levate davanti al Kanima”  
“Non potevo lasciarti, saresti annegato” Stiles deglutì, il lupo gli era così vicino da poter sentire il suo calore  
“Mi hai lasciato” lo corresse. “Per telefonare a Scott”  
“Ehm, si, ma a mia discolpa…” sgranò gli occhi. “Era un’emergenza”  
“Certo” Derek sorrise, carezzandogli le dita con le proprie. Stiles Si convinse che doveva essere finito in una qualche realtà parallela.  
“Che f-fai?” balbettò sconvolto, ma invece di rispondere, Derek prese il cuscino che celava la sua ancora imbarazzante erezione e lo lanciò sul letto. Stiles lo vide abbassare lo sguardo e leccarsi le labbra.  
Rosso come un pomodoro, Stiles si coprì con le mani. “Vattene! Mi hai ridicolizzato abbastanza. Ora esci!” alzò la voce, quasi isterico.  
“Davvero vuoi che me ne vada?” domandò il lupo con voce calda e profonda.  
Stiles tornò a guardarlo e lesse desiderio nei suoi occhi verdi. Non riuscì a rispondere.  
Derek abbozzò un sorriso, poi gli scansò le mani: “Ora ti aiuto con questa” insinuò le dita nei boxer.  
Stiles scattò, la mano del lupo era calda e il tocco delicato: “C-che stai facendo?”  
Derek gli lanciò uno sguardo da “Non è abbastanza ovvio, scemo?” e lo toccò dolcemente. Dalle labbra di Stiles sfuggì un gemito. Quella era la prima volta che a toccarlo non fossero le proprie mani ed era non nervoso, di più.  
E poi, si trattava di Derek Hale, il lupo più figo che avesse mai conosciuto. Quando la mano gli circondò l’asta, buttò indietro la testa e dovette lottare con l’istinto di scappare. No, non era esatto. Non ci pensava nemmeno tanto era bello quello che gli stava facendo.  
“Pensi a me mentre ti tocchi, Stiles?” gli domandò sporgendosi verso di lui, le labbra ad un niente dalle sue. Il respiro caldo gli solleticò la pelle. “O a Scott?” e a Stiles parve di sentire un ringhio provenire dal lupo.  
“A Scott?” Stiles fece una smorfia inorridita. Non avrebbe mai potuto pensare a Scott. Era come un fratello per lui, sarebbe come commettere un incesto. Derek era il primo a suscitare il suo interesse dopo una vita trascorsa ad amare ed idolatrare Lydia Martin, unica beneficiaria del suo cuore e delle sue attenzioni. Derek era riuscito a prendere il posto nella ragazza nei suoi pensieri e a quando pareva anche nel suo cuore. “Solo a te” riuscì solo a sussurrare perché un attimo dopo Derek gli calava i boxer liberando il membro.  
Derek lo guardò e Stiles si perse in quel verde che da qualche tempo popolava le sue fantasie. “Non torturarmi, ti prego. È già abbastanza imbarazzante così”  
“Stiles, Stiles, ho intenzione di farti molte cose” affondò il volto nel suo collo ispirando l’odore, poi lo baciò spostandosi verso la gola. Stiles tremava, ma di certo non di paura. Il piacere di quel contatto rischiava di sommergerlo. Doveva proprio ammetterlo, si stava rivelando anche meglio delle sue fantasie. Dalle labbra gli sfuggi un gemito che Derek prese come un invito a continuare. Passò la lingua lungo la gola risalendo verso il mento. Il sapore di quell’umano era inebriante, intossicante, non ne avrebbe mai avuto abbastanza.  
“D-Derek” le braccia gli circondarono le spalle larghe e muscolose attirandolo più vicino.  
“Ti piace?”  
“E me lo chiedi, cazzo. Ho diciassette anni e tu, il ragazzo più bello che abbia mai visto, mi stai leccando il collo. Sto perdendo la ragione. Sto sognando vero? Se è così non voglio svegliarmi”  
I denti ancora umani mordicchiarono la pelle: “Sei sveglio Stiles” ringhiò, la mano si mosse lenta sull’erezione. “Lo senti?”  
“Cazzo, sì!” imprecò mentre ondate di piacere si propagavano lungo la schiena. “Non ti fermare” lo supplicò.  
Derek passò un dito sulla punta per poi sfiorare tutta la lunghezza, il tutto con una lentezza quasi snervante. Se voleva torturarlo ci stava riuscendo alla grande.  
Stiles boccheggiò, quel lupo ci sapeva davvero fare. Si chiese se fosse talento naturale o esperienza. Il lupo scese a baciare la clavicola, scendendo verso il petto. Catturò un capezzolo tra le labbra tirandolo coi denti. Stiles ansimava senza sosta, il cuore, come impazzito, sembrava voler schizzare fuori dal petto. Quelle labbra erano un dono divino e lui le voleva attorno al suo uccello.  
Quasi come se gli avesse letto nella mente, Derek gli appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia per allargargli le gambe e dopo avergli rivolto un ghigno, poggiò la lingua sulla punta arrossata. Diede una lappata veloce  
“O cazzo” Stiles scattò per la sorpresa.  
Derek alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e senza smettere di guardarlo, lo fece scivolare in bocca cominciando a succhiare. Stiles socchiuse le labbra e lo osservò mentre si prendeva cura del suo problemino. Vederlo fare su e giù sopra la sua asta era uno spettacolo indescrivibile. Gli artigliò i capelli spingendogli la testa verso il basso. “Derek, mio dio” sentiva che con quel ritmo non sarebbe durato tanto e quando lo sentì aumentare la velocità avvertì l’orgasmo salire. Fu così potente che non riuscì a fermarlo. Venne nella sua gola con un gemito soffocato.  
“Merda. Scusa” era così mortificato che avrebbe voluto sparire. Era il suo primo pompino ed era venuto miseramente dopo pochi minuti. “Mi dispiace”  
Derek lasciò scivolare il membro dalle labbra e lo fissò interrogativo: “Perché ti scusi? Il tuo sapore è una droga per me” passò la lingua lungo l’asta pulendola. Raggiunse i testicoli succhiandoli uno alla volta.  
“Ti sono venuto in bocca” inorridito, si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani.  
“Mi piace il tuo sapore” si leccò le labbra, poi lo baciò permettendogli di assaggiarlo. Stiles rispose immediatamente, allacciando la lingua alla sua. Lo desiderava come non aveva mai desiderato nessuno nella sua giovane vita. Gli portò una mano dietro la nuca e approfondì il bacio. Derek lo spinse supino stendendosi su di lui. Stiles era nudo, mentre il lupo portava ancora tutti i vestiti. Le erezioni si sfiorarono separate solo dalla stoffa dei jeans del moro. L’umano si staccò alla ricerca d’aria, gli occhi lucidi, le labbra gonfie e il volto arrossato. Derek sembrava volerlo divorare, negli occhi una luce predatoria che non fece altro che aumentare l’aspettativa per quello che sapeva sarebbe accaduto. E fu allora che accade. Il panico si impadronì di tutto il suo essere. Lui era inesperto, la sua prima volta, mentre Derek sapeva il fatto suo. Avrebbe di certo fatto la figura dell’idiota. Il respiro divenne affannoso, un dolore al petto lo costrinse ad allontanarlo con le braccia. Sudore freddo scendeva dalla fronte e dalle guance, mentre Derek tentava di aiutarlo. Lo aveva percepito dall’odore che era sofferente.  
“Ehi, che hai? Stiles!” sgranò gli occhi per la paura, gli sembrava quasi che non riuscisse a respirare.  
“N-non…” si passò le mani sul viso, mentre Derek gli era accanto parlandogli dolcemente.  
“Respira a bocca aperta, lentamente, ma profondamente”  
Stiles cercò di seguire le sue istruzioni, ma si vergognava. Non voleva farsi vedere così da lui.  
“Stiles, va meglio?” gli passò una mano sul petto, il cuore sembrava aver decelerato i suoi battiti. Derek fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Forse è meglio che me ne vada” Derek fece per alzarsi, ma Stiles gli strinse il braccio.  
“No, non te ne andare, ti prego” si morse il labbro, mentre il volto cominciava a riacquistare colore.  
Derek abbozzò un sorriso: “Non voglio forzarti a fare nulla, Stiles”  
“Io voglio! Eccome se lo voglio!” urlò quasi. “È solo che non ho mai… e tu sei così… Mio dio, mi sto rendendo ridicolo” si sentiva così ridicolo.  
Derek fece un profondo respiro. Quell’umano riusciva ad essere sempre così contorto: “Stiles! Guardami!”  
Il giovane obbedì e restò folgorato dal modo in cui Derek lo scrutava. Con dolcezza e anche… non avrebbe mai potuto dirlo con certezza, con preoccupazione. Al giovane sembrò quasi triste. “Voglio te, è chiaro? Ho scelto te e non mi importa se sei vergine, anzi, in questo modo non mi tocca fare a pezzi chiunque abbia osato sfiorarti prima di me” un lampo rosso attraversò gli occhi del lupo. Stiles deglutì impaurito, ma anche molto orgoglioso di quelle parole.  
“Hai scelto me? Intendi dire che non è solo un modo di ringraziarmi per averti salvato? Non è solo attrazione quella che…” non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Derek si impossessò delle sue labbra. Il cervello si disconnesse e lui non riuscì più a formulare un pensiero coerente. Tutto era incentrato sulla bocca del lupo e su quanto potessero essere delicati e forti allo stesso tempo.  
Sempre senza smettere di baciarlo, Derek cominciò a spogliarsi, strappandosi quasi i vestiti di dosso. Si calò i jeans calciandoli via. Stiles si staccò per sbirciare. Non aveva mai visto nessuno così bello, sexy e perfetto in tutta la sua vita e quell’uomo era tra le sue braccia. Si sarebbe dato un pizzicotto se non fosse sicuro di non stare sognando. Il lupo si strusciò contro di lui provocandogli scariche di piacere lungo tutto il corpo. L’erezione sfregò contro la sua, mentre le mani vagavano sul corpo ancora acerbo, carezzando e graffiando ogni centimetro della pelle  
Derek sorrise e si appropriò nuovamente della sua bocca ormai gonfia per i ripetuti assalti. Lo baciò a lungo, mentre la mano scendeva tra le gambe. Solleticò tra le natiche stimolandolo. Stiles sospirò, ma quando un dito entrò in lui, non riuscì a trattenere un lamento. “Rilassati, ok?”  
Stiles fece come lui gli diceva e ben presto il piacere prese il posto del dolore. Voleva di più, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé. “Prendimi, Derek” lo supplicò quasi, gli occhi colmi di desiderio.  
Derek sembrava non aspettare altro un suo invito perché un attimo dopo si conficcava dentro di lui. Stiles gridò, ma Derek gli tappò la bocca con un ennesimo bacio. Suo padre, lo sceriffo era in casa e non voleva certo rischiare di farsi beccare a fare l’amore con il figlio. “Shhh” si stoppò in attesa che fosse pronto per potersi muovere. Lo guardò, gli occhi del più piccolo erano colmi di lacrime, Derek si sentì stringere il cuore. “Non piangere, ora passa” glieli asciugò, poi lo baciò con estrema dolcezza.  
Stiles annuì e il lupo cominciò a muoversi prima lento e poi più veloce. Il dolore continuava a spaccarlo in due senza che potesse godere di quello che aveva bramato, ma improvvisamente qualcosa mutò. Il piacere cominciò a propagarsi dentro di lui, così agguantò le natiche di Derek per indurlo ad aumentare il ritmo dei suoi affondi. “Più forte” gemette allacciandogli anche le gambe ai fianchi.  
“Stiles, mio dio” gli occhi di Derek divennero rossi, un ringhio sfuggì dalla sua gola. Non si sarebbe mai stancato del suo calore, del suo volto contratto dal piacere, dall’odore della sua pelle e soprattutto dagli gemiti di piacere dei quali non era mai sazio. Avrebbe continuato tutta la notte. Nella stanza gli unici rumori erano quelli delle molle del letto che cigolavano sotto il loro peso e i gemiti dei due amanti. Derek lo baciò affondando poi il viso nel suo collo umido. Leccò le gocce di sudore, poi morse con i denti umani lasciando un vistoso segno rosso. Il suo marchio. Ora Stiles apparteneva a lui e tutti i lupi del branco lo avrebbero saputo. La mano scese a circondarne l’erezione per masturbarlo.  
All’ennesima spinta, il giovane umano inarcò la schiena urlando il suo nome e venne spillando il suo seme nella mano di Derek e tra i loro corpi. Subito dopo anche il lupo raggiunse l’orgasmo. Ansimante, ma non ancora soddisfatto e sazio, si accasciò su di lui.  
“Cazzo, è stato…” stranamente Stiles era a corto di parole, l’immenso piacere gli aveva scollegato il cervello e ora fissava l’amante a bocca aperta, con il fiato corto e gli occhi languidi. “Non so come definirlo”  
“Dovevo scoparti per farti perdere la voce? A saperlo ci pensavo prima” sorrise il lupo carezzandogli una guancia umida.  
“Ah ah. Spiritoso” ansimò Stiles mentre il cuore cercava di ritrovare il suo battito regolare. “Da quando hai il senso dell’umorismo, lupastro?”  
“Da quando uno strano ragazzino mi sta trai i piedi, girandomi intorno” gli si stese accanto, poi coprì entrambi con il piumone.  
Stiles si accoccolò contro il suo petto. Il battito del lupo, accelerato quasi quanto il suo, era il suono più bel che avesse mai sentito. Lo ascoltò per qualche istante, poi esausto, chiuse gli occhi.  
Derek gli carezzò i capelli baciandogli la testa. Restò lì accanto a lui vigilando sul suo sonno.  
Stiles mormorò qualcosa, facendo delle curiose smorfie che gli strapparono un sorriso: “Derek”  
Il lupo ipotizzò lo stesse sognando così lo strinse più vicino, ma quello che l’umano disse subito dopo gli mozzò il respiro. “Ti amo”. Derek era senza parole, il cuore perse dei battiti e la bocca. Non riusciva a credere a quello che le sue sensibili orecchie avevano appena udito. Stiles lo amava. Quella volta fu lui che venne preso dal panico. L’ultima volta che aveva amato qualcuno, era stato tradito. Voleva Stiles. Lo aveva reclamato come suo, ma sentirgli dire quelle due paroline lo aveva terribilmente destabilizzato. Si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a fidarsi completamente. Si stese a pancia all’aria guardando il soffitto, mentre Stiles gli dormiva accanto. Fuori una falce di luna splendeva alta nel cielo. Mancava ancora qualche ora all’alba.  
Nella stanza accanto, attraverso il muso sentiva il respiro regolare dello sceriffo. Non si era accorto di quello che accadeva in quella del figlio. Gli sfuggì un sorriso, poi posò lo sguardo sul ragazzo accanto a lui e il cuore aumentò i suoi battiti. Stiles aveva fatto così tanto per lui. Lo aveva salvato ben due volte da morte certa, prendendosi sempre rimproveri da parte sua e nonostante tutto aveva finito per innamorarsi, incondizionatamente senza chiedere niente in cambio.  
Derek tentò di scendere dal letto, ma Stiles si mosse agitato afferrandogli con forza un braccio: “No! Non te ne andare!”  
“Non me ne vado”  
“Non mi lasciare!” continuava a mormorare sbattendo la testa da una parte all’altra. “No! Attento! Derek, no!”  
Il lupo si rese conto che stava sognando e che non si trattava di certo di un sogno piacevole.  
“Non mi lasciare, ti prego” cominciò a piangere e singhiozzare, agitando le braccia in modo frenetico. Preoccupato, Derek tentò di svegliarlo, ma un urlo squarciò il silenzio.  
“Merda” imprecò l’Alfa. Un attimo dopo lo sceriffo irrompeva nella stanza aprendo la porta. Derek fece in tempo a nascondersi dietro la porta.  
“Stiles”  
Il ragazzo era seduto in mezzo al letto, con lo sguardo allucinato e il respiro affannoso. “Sto bene!”  
“No, figliolo, non stai affatto bene. Ogni notte ti svegli urlando” gli sedette accanto, mentre Stiles cominciava a temere che anche aver fatto l’amore con Derek facesse parte di qull’incubo.  
“È solo un sogno, ok?” lo rassicurò mettendo le gambe fuori dal letto e bevendo un sorso d’acqua dal bicchiere che giaceva sul comodino.  
“Che ormai fai da giorni, che ti sta succedendo?”  
“Non lo so” mormorò sconvolto. “Sai l’incidente di Lydia e tutto quello che sta accadendo…”  
“Dovresti restare fuori da questi omicidi, Stiles. Non sono certo un toccasana per la tua salute mentale” lo sceriffo era seriamente preoccupato.  
“Non se riguarda qualcuno che amo!” lanciò uno sguardo severo al padre, poi si stese di nuovo. “Ora sto bene, puoi tornare a dormire”  
“Cerca di rilassarti. E a proposito, c’era Scott qui prima? Ho sentito un’altra voce e poi il letto…” scosse la testa per il pensiero che gli era passato per la mente.  
“Il letto cosa?” impallidì.  
“Lascia stare, probabilmente, ti sarai solo agitato nel sonno” e alzatosi, uscì dalla stanza chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Derek apparve da dietro la porta, completamente nudo e a Stiles quasi venne un infarto.  
“Cazzo, che ci fai lì? E se ti vedeva?” Siles scese dal letto, anch’egli nudo e lo raggiunse puntandogli un dito contro.  
Derek gli sorrise: “E allora? Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione”  
Quella risposta lo spiazzò: “Che intendi?”  
“Stiles” gli poggiò le mani sui fianchi. “Ho deciso di frequentare molto spesso questa casa, quindi capiterà che io e lo sceriffo…”  
“Tu devi essere pazzo. Ha le pistole!”  
“E io le zanne e le unghie” sorrise baciandolo. “Parlami dei sogni!”  
Stiles s’irrigidì: “Anche tu? Sto bene, chiaro?”  
“E allora perché urlavi il mio nome piangendo? Stiles, non stai bene” gli asciugò una guancia umida. “Posso aiutarti”  
Fu a quel punto che le lacrime cominciarono a scendere incontrollate: “Ti uccideva! Il kanima. E io non potevo fare niente, ero paralizzato dal suo veleno. Ti vedevo morire” raccontò tra i singhiozzi. “Ero impotente. Non riuscivo a salvarti”  
“Shhh” lo attirò a sé stringendolo con dolcezza e lasciandolo sfogare. Stiles pianse nel suo collo.  
Quando si fu calmato Derek lo ricondusse a letto e lo costrinse a stendersi.  
“Puoi restare con me?” gli domandò il ragazzo quasi come una supplica.  
Il lupo annuì e gli si stese accanto. Stiles gli si accoccolò accanto chiudendo gli occhi.  
Derek gli baciò la fronte, poi chiuse gli occhi a sua volta.  
Quella notte Stiles dormì un sonno tranquillo senza incubi, vegliato dal suo lupo.  
Il mattino lo colse stretto a lui, la testa appoggiata sul suo ventre e le mani strette a pugno. Dovette sbattere per un paio di volte le palpebre per realizzare che era proprio Derek colui che gli dormiva accanto. Alzò la testa dal suo grembo e lo osservò con gli occhi sgranati. Deglutì, poi gli strinse il bicipite. Non riusciva a credere di essere a letto con lui, l’Alfa, nonché uno degli uomini più belli che avesse mai visto.  
“La vuoi smettere?” Derek aprì gli occhi e lo fissò con rimprovero.  
Arrossendo Stiles scattò seduto nel letto: “Scusa, io… credevo di sognare e volevo accertarmi fossi reale”  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio, poi scosse la testa. Quel ragazzino lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.  
“Stiles!” urlò il padre nel corridoio. “Muovi il culo, sono quasi le otto!”  
“Merda!” scese dal letto e cominciò a vestirsi. “Non ho neanche il tempo di fare una doccia!”  
“Bene, così tutti sapranno che sei mio” ghignò il lupo osservandolo famelico.  
“Tu sei malato!” si voltò Stiles. “Voi lupi e l’odore. Lo sai che è una cosa disgustosa, vero?”  
“Non per me!” sorrise.  
Stiles alzò le braccia il segno di resa, non l’avrebbe mai capito e neanche aveva intenzione di farlo. “Lascia stare”  
Derek si alzò dal letto in tutto il suo splendore e Stiles per un attimo credette di morire di infarto. Il corpo dell’alfa era la perfezione, con quelle gambe sode e muscolose, il ventre piatto a tartaruga, le spalle larghe e le braccia forti. Lo sguardo evitò di scivolare tra le gambe perché voleva evitare di andare a scuola con un’erezione, ma anche in quel modo sentiva che qualcosa cominciava ad animarsi.  
Stiles distolse gli occhi e terminò di vestirsi. Derek raccolse gli abiti dal pavimento, ma in quel momento la porta si spalancò. La testa dello sceriffo fece capolino: “Stiles vuoi muo…” ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra.  
“Papà, aspett…” ma era tardi, il padre aveva già visto quello che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere, Derek Hale nudo in camera di suo figlio di prima mattina.  
Il lupo si voltò e con un sorriso strafottente, salutò l’uomo come se fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo: “Sceriffo”  
Lo guardo dell’uomo si spostarono da Derek a suo figlio: “Stiles, fuori! Ora!” e uscì dalla stanza come una furia.  
“Sono morto!” mormorò il giovane. “Sono ufficialmente morto”  
Derek ridacchiò, ma Stiles gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. ““Neanche una parola!” esclamò Stiles puntandogli un dito contro.  
Una volta nel corridoio suo padre lo aspettava con le mani sui fianchi. “Derek Hale? Sul serio, Stiles? Ha il doppio dei tuoi anni e per di più è un tipo losco! Perché non hai un po’ di giudizio?”  
“Prima che mi uccidi, voglio spiegarti perché è in camera mia, lui…” in quel momento si rese conto che il genitore non era preoccupato che a suo figlio piacessero i maschi, ma che il giovane fosse un tipo poco raccomandabile. “Cosa?” sbatté gli occhi incredulo.  
“Sei sordo? Ho detto che è più grande di te e che era sospettato di omicidio. Stiles ma che hai per la testa? Quando crescerai?”  
“Quindi, fammi capire bene. Ti sta bene che mi piaccia un ragazzo?” quella discussione si stava rivelando surreale.  
“Non è che mi sconvolga, l’ho sempre sospettato, ma pensavo frequentassi Scott. Derek Hale. Questo proprio non me lo aspettavo”  
“Scott? Ma perché pensate tutti che mi piaccia Scott?” Stiles era incredulo.  
“Stiles, ora devo andare in centrale, ma ne riparleremo” fece per andarsene, ma l’altro lo richiamò.  
“Papà”  
L’uomo si voltò e Stiles continuò: “Mi piace davvero”  
Lo sceriffo Stilinski annuì e si allontanò. Stiles fece un profondo sospiro, poi aprì la porta. La stanza era deserta, Derek se ne era andato. Si morse un labbro, poi preso lo zaino e i libri, uscì per andare a scuola. 

 

Quando giunse a scuola sapeva che sarebbe stata una lunga giornata. Con la testa bassa, si avvicinò all’armadietto. Non fece neanche in tempo a comporre il codice che Scott lo raggiunse avvicinandosi. “Ehi, Scott” lo salutò senza guardarlo. Sapeva di essere un libro aperto.  
“Stiles?” fece con il naso arricciato e le sopracciglia alzate.  
“Mmmm” mormorò con la testa ancora infilata nell’armadietto. “Dimmi, Scottie”  
“Perché sento l’odore di Derek su di te? Che stai combinando?” lo afferrò per la spalla e lo costrinse a guardarlo. E fu allora che notò il segno sul collo “E questo? Te l’ha fatto lui? Sei stato con Derek?” urlò attirando l’attenzione di tutti.  
“Zitto! Vuoi abbassare questa cavolo di voce?”  
“Rispondi!” sibilò Scott tentando di non pensare al suo migliore amico e al suo alfa insieme.  
“Ok, ma sta calmo!” mormorò circondandogli le spalle con un braccio. “Non so neanche come è successo. Un attimo prima mi stava ringraziando per avergli salvato la vita e subito dopo mi massaggiava, insomma… hai capito, no?” fece segno di guardare verso il basso.  
Scott divenne paonazzo: “O mio dio! Ora non riuscirò più a togliermi questa immagine dalla testa”  
“E pensare che credevo non mi sopportasse” replicò l’altro con un sospiro, Derek gli mancava.  
“No, non ti odia! Fidati!” gli sferrò una pacca sulla spalla.  
“A quanto pare no visto che ha detto che ormai gli appartengo”  
“Cosa? Lui ha detto cosa?” strillò con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
“Non farmelo ripetere”  
“Devo fare un discorsetto a quel lupo. Prima ha cominciato a trasformare tutti per avere un suo branco, poi vuole uccidere da solo il kanima e ora insidia il mio migliore amico” Scott non era per niente felice di come si stavano evolvendo le cose.  
“Non mi sta insidiando” arrossì imbarazzato. “Io…”  
“Sento odore di eccitazione, Stiles. Tu lo vuoi”  
“E va bene. Mi piace, ok? Pure più di quanto vorrei. È sexy, dolce e tenebroso” quando Stiles cominciò ad elencare tutte le lodi del lupo mannaro, Scott scoppiò a ridere.  
“Non osare ridere!” gli intimò.  
“Derek, dolce? Amico, sei proprio partito, per trovare Derek dolce”  
“Lo è, ok? Con me, lo è” sussurrò arrossendo.  
Vedendolo in quello stato, Scott smise di ridere, la situazione era davvero seria.  
Cazzo! Perché tutte a me?” mormorò Stiles sconsolato appoggiando la testa contro la porta dell’armadietto. “Sono nei guai, vero Scottie?”  
L’amico alzò le spalle, poi lesse la confusione nei suoi occhi nocciola: “Devo parlare con lui! Voglio rassicurarmi che non sia una tattica per arrivare a me”  
“Ah, grandioso!”  
“Su, magari gli piaci davvero” gli strizzò l’occhio.  
“Mio padre pensa sia troppo pericoloso e grande per me, tu che mi stia usando per arrivare a te. A nessuno passa per la testa che mi possa trovare attraente?” era esasperato.  
Scott sgranò gli occhi: “Lui cosa? Intendi dire che tuo padre sa di te e Derek?” urlò e Stiles lo afferrò per condurlo in un angolo più appartato.  
“La smetti di urlarlo davanti a tutti?”  
“Fammi capire, tuo padre lo ha sorpreso in camera tua?”  
Stiles borbottò qualcosa, poi si limitò ad annuire.  
“E non gli ha sparato?”  
“No, ha solo obiettato che è più grande e che non gli piace. Mi trovo in un universo alternativo, Scott? Quello non può essere mio padre. Mi fa ho sempre sospettato fossi gay, ma pensavo stessi con Scott. Queste le sue testuali parole” lo disse tutto d’un fiato tanto.  
Scott fece una smorfia inorridita: “Ti voglio bene, amico, ma non sei il mio tipo”  
Stiles alzò le braccia: “Per me sarebbe come fare sesso con mio fratello, troppo strano”  
La campanella pose fine alla conversazione. Appena entrati in aula, Boyde alzò gli occhi verso di loro e li fissò stranito. Erika invece attese che Stiles si fosse seduto al banco davanti al suo per sporgersi in avanti e annusarlo.  
“La smettete? Cazzo. Tutti ad annusarmi” si scostò seccato.  
“Perché hai l’odore del mio alfa su di te? Puzzi di Derek!”  
“Eh. Io non puzzo” si voltò punto sul vivo. “Ho un buonissimo odore”  
“Che hai fatto, Stiles” gli occhi della ragazza divennero cattivi, poteva notare i riflessi dorati nelle sue pupille.  
“Non sono affari tuoi, Erika”  
“Oh sì che lo sono. Derek è mio!” replicò lei ringhiando.  
“E lui lo sa?” sorrise beffardo. “Perché a quanto pare non la pensa allo stesso modo”  
“Sei una nullità! Non ti guarderebbe neanche” gli lanciò uno sguardo colmo di disgusto, ma anche di rabbia perché sapeva di avere torto.  
“Pensala come vuoi, ma i fatti sono che ho il suo odore addosso e non solo quello” si scostò la maglia per mostrare il succhiotto.  
Erika si limitò a ringhiare, mentre Stiles si voltava verso la cattedra sorridendo. Per una volta aveva avuto l’ultima parola anche se la lupa aveva l’aria di volerlo squartare.  
All’ora di pranzo, Stiles cercò di eludere tutti i membri del branco, escluso Scott, che in verità, non faceva più parte del suo branco. Era diventato un omega. Seduto davanti al suo vassoio pensava alla serie di eventi che avevano portato Derek ad essere un avversario, un rivale per il suo migliore amico e soprattutto a come aveva fatto lui ad innamorarsene. Sospirò sconsolato. Una loro presunta relazione avrebbe reso tutto più difficile.  
“Pianeta terra chiama Stiles! Ehi, Stiles!” una mano gli passò davanti agli occhi.  
Stiles scosse la testa e concentrò la sua attenzione sull’amico che lo scrutava con un sorrisetto malizioso.  
“A che pensi? O meglio, a chi?” lo prese in giro addentando un pezzo di panino.  
“Smettila! Non sto pensando a sourwolf e non fare quel sorrisetto. Ti odio!” minaccioso gli puntò un dito contro.  
“Perché non ammetti che ti manca?”  
“Perché mi dovrebbe mancare? L’ho visto solo poche ore fa. Non un’altra parola su questa storia. Devo già sopportare le minacce di Erika e gli sguardi di Boyle” sbuffò sconsolato Stiles.  
“Ok, ma io lo sento, odori di ansia e insicurezza”  
“Come sempre” fece una smorfia, poi si alzò. “Mi è passata la fame” si avviò verso la porta.  
“Stiles!” urlò inseguendolo, ma Stiles non si fermò.  
Ripose il vassoio, poi uscì dalla mensa. Fece per avviarsi in classe, quando si fermò e cercando di non dare nell’occhio, sgattaiolò fuori dall’edificio. Corse verso la jeep. Non aveva mai disertato le lezioni o gli allenamenti, ma non riusciva più a resistere lì dentro. Voleva parlare con Derek, sapere di non avere sognato le sue parole e soprattutto cercare conferma che quello che provava non fosse a senso unico.  
Mise in moto e sgommò prima che qualcuno potesse accorgersi della sua presenza nel parcheggio. Con il cuore in gola guidò fino alla dimora degli Hale nel profondo del bosco. Spense il motore e restò in attesa di calmarsi. Era terribilmente nervoso all’idea di entrare in quella casa e restare da solo con Derek. Di certo, lui doveva essersi già accorto della sua presenza. Preso coraggio, scese dalla Jeep e si avviò verso gli scalini che conducevano al portico. Aveva appena messo il piede sul primo, quando la porta si aprì e Derek apparve sulla soglia. Stiles lo fissò a bocca aperta, era a torso nudo, sudato e terribilmente sexy. A quella vista così paradisiaca, il ragazzo tentò di non morire di infarto, mentre il lupo lo scrutava curioso, ma anche molto divertito.  
“Perché non sei a scuola?” gli voltò le spalle rientrando.  
Stiles lo seguì tormentandosi le mani.  
“Allora? Stiles” lo guardò aggrottando la fronte, gli sembrava strano e odorava di tristezza. Cosa gli stava accadendo? Avanzò verso di lui.  
“Dovevo vederti” disse solo il ragazzo riuscendo finalmente a incontrare i suoi occhi verdi che tanto amava.  
“Volevi accertarti che tuo padre non mi avesse impallinato?”  
“Credo che non lo farebbe, o forse sì. Non ne sono poi tanto sicuro” mormorò visibilmente nervoso.  
“Stiles, non mi piace che trascuri le lezioni. Tuo padre mi ucciderebbe se sapesse che invece di essere in classe stai qui con me, un tipo poco raccomandabile e soprattutto più grande di te” disse quasi imitando la voce dello sceriffo.  
Il più giovane deglutì: “Quindi hai sentito”  
Il lupo annuì e Stiles sospirò sconsolato, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a restare a scuola. Sentiva che non gli sarebbe piaciuto quello che aveva da dirgli. “Lui non ti conosce” mormorò con il cuore in gola. “Non sa quello che so io”  
“Non importa”  
A quelle parole Stiles restò spiazzato. Cosa significava? Che non gli importava cosa pensasse suo padre o che non aveva importanza perché tra loro non avrebbe funzionato. Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, Derek parlò: “Cosa sta frullando in quella tua testolina, Stiles? Sento che hai qualcosa che non va”  
Stiles sbottò: “Qualcosa che non va? Prima stravolgi la mia vita mi dici che non sono solo una conquista passeggera, che sono importante, che mi vuoi e poi questa mattina esci come un ladro dalla mia camera senza salutare. E per di più ho dovuto subire le minacce di Erika” gli occhi erano fuori dalle orbite, le mani che gesticolavano. “Quella è pazza, voleva squartarmi e va in giro dicendo che sei sua proprietà!”  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio: “Dovrò fare un discorsetto a quella ragazza”  
“Derek io…” gli venne meno la voce. Si sentiva davvero patetico. Dopo anni di amore senza speranza per Lydia ora si ritrovava a dover pendere dalle labbra di un dannato lupo indeciso.  
L’alfa gli si avvicinò appoggiandogli il palmo sulla guancia: “Non ho l’abitudine di usare le persone. Cioè sì, ma solo quando si tratta di sopravvivenza, ma non lo farei mai con te” lo costrinse a guardarlo. “Io ci tengo a te, capito?”  
Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, mentre il cuore sembrava voler schizzare fuori dal petto: “Pensavo che…”  
“Cosa? Stiles tu pensi troppo” si sporse in avanti, la mano scese sul mento: “Quello che ti ho detto stanotte è vero” gli posò un bacio leggero sulla bocca socchiusa.  
Stiles gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo attirò più vicino: “Ripetimelo che ieri sera ero troppo impegnato a non morire di infarto dopo il tuo trattamento” abbozzò un sorrisetto malizioso.  
Gli occhi di Derek divennero rossi e le labbra si aprirono in un ghigno: “Dopo, ora ho in mente un modo migliore per passare il tempo” e senza preavviso, se lo portò sulle spalle diretto al piano di sopra.  
Stiles si ritrovò steso sul letto con il corpo di Derek pressato contro il suo. Doveva ammetterlo. Aveva dei pregi avere un lupo come fidanzato. Decise che le paranoie le avrebbe lasciate per dopo, aveva un alfa da amare.


End file.
